


I am now.

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: When Guan Shan doens't pick up He Tian phone during chapter 228.





	I am now.

Breathe I reminded myself, breathe.

I sat up on my bed drenched in my own sweat. I better call him just to make sure. Reaching over to my side, I grabbed my phone and dialled the number I memorised by heart. Minutes felt like hours as the phone rang, once, twice, thrice and it kept going. My heart started beating faster as I tried to dial his number again. No answer, not the second call I tried, nor the third. Mo always picks up his phone, even if he is busy he would send a text telling me to fuck off. Something’s wrong, something must have happen.

I leapt out of bed, grabbing the things I needed and dashed out my front door. Damn it, Mo pick up your damn phone. I raced down the stairs and burst out onto the open street. Dashing across the convenience store where we always brought ingredients from, rounding the corner to the basketball court, ducking into the dark alleyways Mo always avoided, I arrived on his street.

No black car in sight, this could be bad. Am I too late, have they already found his flat and took him? What about his mother? I felt myself panic, my heart pounding against my chest. I hurried down the street locating his apartment building, Faster I reminded myself, if they had taken Guan Shan Mrs Mo wouldn’t have went down without a fight. What if she is hurt or worst? I willed my legs to move faster, to climb these steps faster. I have to get to them, I have spent so many years training for this day. I must have the capability to at least save one of them.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I felt myself grumble and clutch my blanket closer to me burying my head into my pillow, who is that idiot who is banging on people’s door so damn early in the morning. 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I cracked open my eye, wait is that our door someone is banging on? 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I jolted up on my bed, oh my god it is our door. Slowly my rooms’ door cracked open and my mother popped her head in. 

“Guan Shan? Are you awake?” My mom timidly asked. She must be as confused as I was.

“Who the hell?” I grumbled as I made my way towards her, I took a quick glance at the clock in our living room. 2am in the morning, who the hell even does that. I mean even gangsters and mafia fellows need to sleep.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I grabbed the nearest bat I could find lying in my room before pushing my mother behind me. Together we stalked towards the front door just as the asshole of a person began banging it again. I look into the peep hole and was greeted by a familiar raven haired boy. Okay this time he has gone too far. Call me and harass me all day in school, don’t disturb my mother and her sleep. I felt anger boiling deep in my chest before I yanked our front door open. Before I could shout at him for being a total dick, I saw his face. Something was wrong, something happened. Before I could bring myself to ask him anything my mother stepped out from behind me and took his hands.

“He Tian, it’s too cold out for you to be running in just a shirt. Come in please, I’ll make you something warm.” My mother announced and tugged his hands forward. I place my hand on his back to urge him forward all the anger in me slowly vanished as I closed the door.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The door flew open and a familiar redhead came into view. Relief flushed over me as I caught my breath. He’s fine, they both are. Nothing has happened. I felt her hands on mine and soon his hands on my back both urging me into the house. I let them guide me as he closes and locks the door behind me. I was ushered to a seat in the living room before Mrs Mo left me for the kitchen, a towel dropped over my shoulders.

“Go get a quick shower, there should be a new set of clothes inside already. You look terrible.” He complained as he went to open the toilet door for me. 

“No, I should head home. It’s really late.” I mumbled. Since I already know they are alright, I should be able to sleep fine for the remaining time.

“Are you stupid or are you crazy? Wait don’t answer that because it’s probably you are both. You must be crazy to think that walking back to your house in this weather is fine and stupid enough to think my mother will let you.” He said before pushing me slightly indicating that I should be on my way to the shower.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

What was up with him, he seemed so out of himself. I mean yeah it’s 2am in the morning no one is really themselves at that time. But something was definitely wrong, he has not teased or threaten me in any way. I took out the old mattress we kept and laid it out beside my bed, after contemplating for a minute I grabbed my pillow and blanket and threw them to the mattress. I mean I guess he should have the bed, he looks like he need it more then I did. He has never been like this before, other than the time at the basketball court. Was this something related? Or something entirely new? Before I could string more thoughts together, I heard the toilet door open.

“He Tian, I made you and Guan Shan milo, when you both are done just leave the cup in the sink and head to bed alright? Don’t stay up too late.” My mom said before nodding at me and headed back to her room. I walked towards the table and we took our seats. For a while we drank in silence, we allowed the cold air of the night surround us. The only sounds we could hear was the ticking of the clock and the soft cling of the cups. Suddenly the corner of the room lit up and together we turn to face it.

“Ah, that’s my phone. Sorry, didn’t realise I left it out here.” I chugged the remaining of my drink and walked towards my phone. Huh was my first thought, he called me over 4 times in the past hour? If I had not picked up my phone, wasn’t it obvious that I was sleeping? Why did he keep trying? Maybe I should ask him, I look over at him only to notice that he was at the kitchen sink washing up. Better not, if I ask and he lash out mom will have to come out again. I caught his eye and nodded towards my room.

“Take the bed, I’ll take the floor. The pillow and blanket are clean so don’t worry.” I muttered before climbing onto the mattress. Without any teasing, he followed suit and snuggled himself into my bed and the blanket before turning on his side to face me. And once again the silence came back, this time our breathing was the only sound that engulfed the room. 

“Are . . . are you okay?” I asked

“I am now.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a long while!  
> I have not written in forever, I hope this is alright.  
> I hope that the story did flow and all that! I wrote this in quite a haste so if there is any mistake please tell me!
> 
> Anyway overall, I hope anyone reading this would enjoy it!
> 
> Here is a shout out to everyone who have read my previous writings! Thank you so much! I love you all!
> 
> Lastly, to whoever is reading this, may your day/evening/night be a good one!!  
> Stay safe wherever you are in the world.  
> Let's spread love and joy. The world is a hard enough place to live in.


End file.
